


"Стайлз всегда знает..."

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>творческий эксперимент</p></blockquote>





	"Стайлз всегда знает..."

Стайлз всегда знает, что делать. У него есть информация, план, а на всякий случай - еще и запасной. Он умный парень. Но Дерек из какого-то упрямства не хочет этого признавать - вслух, по крайней мере. Как и того, что, задумавшись, постоянно останавливает на Стайлзе взгляд, и делает вид, что это не так, когда тот замечает.

Стайлз говорит со всеми, он редко может промолчать. И никогда не оставляет без внимания детали, даже если это просто посторонний предмет в комнате. Потому что Стайлз еще и любознательный. А Дерек утверждает, что надоедливый, и показательно игнорирует, хотя и внимательно слушает.

У Стайлза много недостатков, но, наверное, достоинств тоже хватает. Во всяком случае, спустя какое-то время Дерек вдруг замечает, что Стайлз привлекательный. Даже в своей несуразной подростковой одежде и иногда – дурацких клетчатых рубашках, застегнутых на все пуговицы. Дерек смотрит теперь на него подолгу, пытаясь отыскать во внешности хоть что-то, что не понравится. И старается не замечать, какое спокойное, серьёзное выражение лица у Стайлза, когда тот не знает, что на него смотрят… И сколько эмоций, когда хочет выразить своё отношение к кому-то молча, даже если его не видят.

Осознание, что же происходит, обрушивается на Дерека внезапно, когда он, покупая еду в магазине, решает, что может нравиться Стайлзу. Тот любит перекусить после обсуждения своего плана (да и во время - тоже). Чёрт возьми, Стилински всегда находит время для плана, даже если этого времени у них просто нет! И Дерек постоянно из-за этого пререкается то с ним, то со Скоттом. Со Скоттом, потому что тот встревает, защищая Стайлза от его нападок. А Дерек сам может защитить, если нужно.

И пока Дерек решает, нужно ли защищать Стайлза от своих чувств, он увязает еще больше.

Он перестает рычать на Стайлза в прямом и переносном смысле. А тот не перестаёт удивлённо таращить на него глаза, и спрашивать: «Ты отравился аконитом, чувак?» или «Кто-то сдох, волчара?», - и это совсем не забавный вопрос в Бикон Хиллс. Или бормочет с едкой ухмылкой: «Ад, должно быть, только что замёрз…». Стайлз не понимает, почему Дерек изменил своё к нему отношение. И он совершенно искренне полагает, что если Дерек что-то сделал для него, то увеличил какой-то «долг Стилински» (и только сам Стайлз понимает, о чём речь).

Дерек не может проявлять внимание явно, потому что однажды его предложение снять боль с ушибленного локтя вдруг воспринимается стаей так, словно его ударили по голове, и он бредит. Дерек и сам уже подозревает, что он не в себе. Но решает, что лучше делать что-то такое, чего не заметят остальные. Например, просто переставляет свою немногочисленную мебель в лофте. Потому что Стайлз как-то пошутил, что хочет, сидя на диване у окна, смотреть на луну… Правда, тогда он еще добавил, что было бы лучше, не будь поблизости оборотней, которые могут ворваться и убить его. Дерек не стал бы осознанно вредить ему, но понимает, что Стайлз и его имел в виду. Однажды, размышляя вслух, тот составляет гипотетический «список нежелательных опасных существ» и вносит туда всех Хейлов. Пусть Стайлз и не всерьёз, но это не делает жизнь Дерека проще…

Дерек как будто от нечего делать покупает журналы комиксов, пролистывает их, словно читает, вызывая множество насмешек. А потом однажды собирает всё в отдельную коробку и предлагает Стайлзу забрать. Тот не знает, что делать с внезапной щедростью Хейла. Долго смотрит на коробку и чешет в затылке, пока не решает, что кое-что он возьмёт. А остальное «вывезет на мусорку», раз уж Дерек не в состоянии сделать это сам. Дерек просто не знает, какие комиксы интересны Стайлзу. Но всё равно обидно… 

Они словно меняются местами. Теперь Дерек чувствует себя отвратительно только потому, что Стайлз продолжает отпускать на его счёт саркастичные шутки. И они даже не злые, Стайлз со многими так разговаривает, словно подначивает… но Дерека это всё равно задевает. Он старается не зацикливаться на том, что Стайлз чаще игнорирует его, чем слушает. А любое предложение критикует и практически всегда доказывает, насколько Дерек был неправ. И почему-то он постоянно начинает спорить и даже кричать… Раньше это бы разозлило, теперь только угнетает. Шутки по поводу своей угрюмости Дерек слышит чаще. И Стайлз зря думает, что если будет повторять их раз за разом, то что-то изменится. В общем-то, меняется. Стайлза невозможно игнорировать, когда тот рядом, поэтому Дерек старается реже с ним пересекаться. Это сложно, если стая является к нему в лофт, превратив его жилище в собственное логово. Стая, частью которой Дерек себя не ощущает.

Но Дерек решает, что лучше изредка видеться со Стайлзом и радоваться, что тот уже меньше озабочен его настроением, чем не видеться вообще. Он долго приучает себя к мысли, что это правильное решение, потому что внутренне его продолжает тянуть к Стайлзу. Так сильно, что он готов делать крюк, проезжая по городу, чтобы оказаться рядом со школой. Это уже похоже на одержимость, потому что Дерек среди множества сердцебиений и голосов может «отыскать» - его. И слушать… 

Иногда приходится слышать не то, что хотелось бы. «Дерек тебе не нужен», - говорит Стайлз Скотту. И в груди вроде бы не должно сжиматься от этих слов, они ничего не значат. И клыки не должны лезть от ревности. Но Дерек не в состоянии этого контролировать, и это выглядит еще хуже, чем когда он был подростком. Стайлз теперь всегда вместе с другом, поддерживает его, даёт советы… Они отличная команда. Стая… 

Стая, которой иногда нужна помощь. А, значит, информация прежде всего. Дерек не замечает, как начинает иначе расставлять приоритеты и, прежде чем бросаться в драку, хочет помочь Стайлзу разобраться. Тот прав - всегда надо быть готовым, чтобы не было сюрпризов. Везение не бесконечно… И Дерек отыскивает в сохранившихся семейных архивах старые книги, даже если Стайлз не просит. Просто Дерек ждёт, что тот придёт со всеми в лофт и сможет воспользоваться тем, чего не найти в интернете.

И Дерек не ошибается. Звук двигателя он слышит задолго до того, как машина останавливается возле здания. Шаги Стайлза торопливые, он поднимается быстро и уверенно отодвигает дверь лофта. И это выглядит так, словно он злится. Или решился на что-то… Дерек озадаченно хмурится, отвлекаясь от раскладывания книг на столе.

\- Это правда? – спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь смотреть на него прямо, но все равно постоянно отводит взгляд.

\- Что правда? – не понимает Дерек. Но сердце начинает биться сильнее, и в груди странно сжимается. Он надеется, что Стайлз пришёл один не для выяснения, что за монстра создали в этот раз.

\- Ты… - он облизывает пересохшие губы и долго мнётся. – Правда, что ты… Что я нравлюсь тебе? Ну, в этом смысле… Подожди! – выкрикивает Стайлз, выставляя вперёд ладонь и не давая Дереку ответить. – Мне… Мне Айзек сказал. Это стрёмно, когда друг твоего друга приходит и говорит – эй, чувак, ты нравишься одному нашему общему знакомому!

Дерек хмурится, уже не рассчитывая услышать что-то обнадеживающее. 

\- Я заметил, что ты… Странно себе ведёшь в последнее время. Все эти твои… Знаки внимания. И тот раз, когда ты приготовил для меня кофе, а я выпил и думал, что это твой… В общем, назло тебе выпил… 

Дерек отворачивается в сторону, потому что та ситуация была до нелепого смешной и обидной, и сейчас он об этом не хочет вспоминать. 

\- Твою мать, Дерек, я… Это невозможно! Не в смысле, что невозможно на меня запасть. А мы с тобой. Я и ты… Это невозможно! – второй раз произносит Стайлз и замолкает, тоже глядя куда-то в сторону.

Повисает молчание. Дерек пытается дышать. Стайлз не оборотень и ничего не замечает. Наконец Дерек усмехается, будто озадачен подобными заявлениями.

\- Айзек не так понял, - говорит он, радуясь, что голос не сорвался. Это чертовски сложно. 

\- То есть?.. 

\- Он не так понял, - повторяет Дерек, сохраняя на лице маску и сжимая зубы так, что кажется клыки сейчас раскрошатся.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… - Стайлзу как будто впервые в жизни сложно подобрать слова, - что Айзек ошибся?

Дерек пожимает окаменевшими плечами и, все-таки улыбнувшись и сумев посмотреть в глаза Стайлзу, кивает.

\- О… Отлично! – Стайлз тоже улыбается – облегченно. И выдыхает, словно груз с плеч сняли. – Я – идиот. Прости, что ворвался к тебе так.

Дерек не может ничего произнести. Он опускает голову, словно в кивке, и смотрит на стол, ничего перед собой не замечая. Машинально берет книгу и перекладывает в другую стопку. Наверное, чтобы создать видимость, что чем-то занят. Он боится, что руки будут дрожать, но все нормально, они просто странно холодеют.

\- Чем-то занят? – спрашивает Стайлз, не торопясь уходить. 

Дерек качает головой, чтобы не отвечать сразу и переждать, когда спазм в горле пройдет.

\- Разбираю кое-какие вещи, - говорит он наконец. Голос звучит спокойно, это хорошо.

\- Всё нормально? Ты же не злишься из-за этого недоразумения?.. Чувак, просто ты правда изменился в последнее время. И я уж начал подозревать, что в тебя вселился кто-то, - усмехается Стилински.

Недоразумение. Да, должно быть, это было большим недоразумением – влюбиться в Стайлза.

\- Я собираюсь уезжать, - говорит вдруг Дерек, понимая, что вот это правильное решение. Еще более правильное, чем решение изредка видеться. Сразу надо было так поступить, а не тянуть до такого. Он сжимает край столешницы до едва слышного треска, и ему становится чуть легче дышать. Стайлз молчит, и Дерек пока не может поднять на него взгляд, поэтому продолжает: - Тут кое-какие книги. Возможно, понадобятся. Забери, если хочешь. Или пусть здесь остаются. Можете приходить…

\- Дерек?..

\- Тут есть важная информация. Извини, Стайлз… Я должен еще собрать вещи.

\- Ты серьезно? Точно все нормально?.. 

Дерек кивает, все еще не поднимая глаз. Стайлз мнется на месте какое-то время, словно в нерешительности, а потом разворачивается и уходит.

Только спустя несколько минут Дерек отрывается от стола и медленно идет в сторону кровати так, будто тело действует само по себе. Он крепко сжимает кулаки и, когда подходит к кирпичной кладке, издав громкий рык, со всего размаху бьет по ней. Камни разлетаются, и он смотрит на свою руку, как на чужую - сквозь содранную кожу проступают кости. И он чувствует кратковременную боль, которая приносит каплю облегчения.

 

Все вещи помещаются в одну сумку, которая занимает место в багажнике. Дерек считает себя трусом, сбегая. Но думает, что, возможно, не навсегда. Всего лишь на то время, которое понадобится, чтобы почувствовать, что снова может вернуться… 

На выезде из Бикон Хиллс он наталкивается на знакомый джип. Стайлз стоит, навалившись на него и сунув руки в карманы штанов. Он взглядом следит за приближением машины Дерека. 

Хейл останавливается на обочине через несколько метров от него и вылезает, хотя на мгновение ему хочется вдавить педаль газа в пол и скрыться как можно быстрее. Стайлз к нему не подходит, поэтому Дерек идет сам.

Они молчат, стоя напротив друг друга. Дерек не знает, что говорить. Он не настолько выносливый, как, возможно, думает Стайлз. Вся его сила оборотня сейчас вообще ничего не значит. 

Вздохнув, Дерек встает рядом, тоже опираясь на джип, и ждет, что скажет Стайлз. Тот вынимает руки из карманов, смотрит на ладони, а потом отряхивает их словно от мусора. Дерек наблюдает за этим и невольно усмехается.

\- Крошки в карманах, - оправдывается Стайлз. 

\- Ясно.

Разговор легче начать с чего-то такого.

\- Я думал, ты по другой дороге поедешь. Выбрал самый маловероятный путь… 

Стайлз даже это проанализировал и оставлял себе шанс не увидеться. А Дерек просто поехал по той дороге, которая вела в нужном ему направлении. 

\- Ну, в том, что все-таки ты выбрал эту дорогу, есть что-то… Судьбоносное.

Дерек хмыкает. И снова повисает молчание, которое способно ухудшить все еще больше. Дерек, кажется, уже не способен что-то чувствовать, из него как будто все силы выкачали. Из Бикон Хиллс он хотел уехать с пустым сердцем, хотя не очень-то выходит… 

\- Я знаю, что Айзек не ошибся, - произносит вдруг Стайлз. И Дерек на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы успеть собраться с мыслями, прежде чем этот разговор продолжится. – Я просто не хотел сам замечать, потому что… Это все усложняет. Это значит, у меня есть шанс. Ну, знаешь… С тобой.  
Голос Стайлза начинает хрипеть, и он прочищает горло. А Дерек вслушивается в стук его сердца. 

\- И тебе этот шанс все равно не нужен? – спрашивает он, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.

\- Я просто боюсь, что ничего не выйдет… Да к черту все! 

Стайлз встает напротив и, примерившись, неловко обнимает его. Дерек застывает, не зная, как это понимать. Прощальные объятия? Это было бы в духе Стилински. 

\- Я уже глупо себя чувствую, стоя так… Так что… - бормочет тот.

Дерек ощущает опаляющее смущение Стайлза и нерешительно обхватывает его руками – слишком крепко, судя по сбившемуся дыханию. Он настолько устал держать все в себе, что сейчас не может даже ничего сказать, просто пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи.

\- Кто-то только что сдох, - несмешно шутит Стайлз. – Стайлзу перепали объятия горячего парня… Знаешь, ты горячий во всех смыслах. То есть, ты и твоё тело... В общем, мне немного жарко. И я надеюсь, что это не последний раз. Объятия, а не то, что я потею… Ну и, может… попотеть я бы еще хотел рядом с тобой. Господи, Стайлз, просто заткнись, - шепчет он сам себе. 

Дереку смешно, но он только улыбается, зарываясь сильнее в ворот его кофты и втягивает запах. Это меньшее, о чем он столько думал в последнее время… И напряжение из тела еще не уходит. Дерек готовится к тому, что Стайлз все-таки скажет, что пришел попрощаться. И раз они не увидятся, то позволяет себе такую слабость… 

\- Ты знаешь, - тихо произносит тот, - я бы, наверное, тоже предпочел сбежать. Но это хреновый план, и он не сработает.

Дерек отстраняется и смотрит в его глаза. У Стайлза всегда есть план, а на всякий случай – еще и запасной. И он всегда знает, что делать, так что ему можно довериться…

**Author's Note:**

> творческий эксперимент


End file.
